fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fateful Encounter the Deceitful Two
Jailbird and the cat Crystal and Fluffy wake up holding teir backs as if they are in pain. "Uuuuugh, where are we? They looked around and saw they were in a cage with numerous locks and bars, there was also a strange aura about the place and Fluffy then created his keyboard with Archive and began to research his coordinates but found nothing. Crystal then began to fire laser beams of enegry at the bars but they all seemed to fade before they hit them. "It's no use"Fluffy sighed. "It's a spell called Venus, it coats an object in a magical energy and it then forms an anti-magic barrier aroun said object, it kind of evaporates the magic before it can touch the object." As he finished three figures approached from each side of the triangular cage, they seemed to be enemies but the two could not be certain just yet. There was a tall lady with long blonde hair which covered her eyes, she was wearing a pink dominiatrix outfit complete with a trident and horns. Another was a small impish creature with a large white hat, horns and was also carrying a trident while the third person had bright, orange hair, purple eyes and had piercings all over his face. The tall lady said "you two have been very, very naughty and must be punished!" "Your fate will soon be decided by the boss, " the small one interjected "And your punishment will be...us." said the other. The Arena The small imp unlocked the doors and the two were placed in chains, the man with the piercings levitated them along a hallway and into a large arena where there was thousands of people among the stands their voices screaming in the jailbirds' ears. Among the stand was a box, like where the emperor would sit in a roman colleseum and inside it were the attackers from before and two new characters, one with red hair coming down in a pleat and the other with a blue suit and hair to match. they then nodded their heads, presumably for silence. The woman with the red hair and military uniform stood up and declared "greetings one and all to the punishment!" Crystal and Fluffy simply glared at eachother "these two troublemakers shall battle one of the Bermuda Jailers, for your entertainment." The jailers stood in a line and the one with piercings stood back, meaning the other two were to fight Crystal and Fluffy. The lady stood again and annouced "The first matchup will be Desu Desu vs Fluffy the Exceed and then Mikasade vs Crystal Mayweather. The woman knew their names, could she have read their minds? The two pondered to themselves as Fluffy was levitated to one end of the arena whilst Desu Desu, the small imp like jailer stood at the other. At this point Crystal was being escorted to a bench to watch. Fluffy's chains disappered and he summoned forth his wings and flew maximum speed towards the sky but he seemed to hit an electric barrier and fell to the ground. He brushed himself off and took fighting position as with his impish opponent. Desu Desu ran at the flying cat with his trident and attempted to stab him, Fluffy read his thoughts and evaded every blow. He then had an idea and flew into the air. then looking down at hthe small, horned jailer he created a golden magic circle in front of him folowed bysome purple and red and a large golden square. The crowd fell silent as did the people in the box. This small cat was firing ETHERION! he then let a destrcutive blast from them and Desu Desu simply stood back, spun his trident and sliced the blast in two leaving everyone in awe."H...h...how can you defeat my Etherion?!" Fluffy stammered. "It's simple," he replied "I defeated it because I'm stronger than you, your Etherion was inferior to the actual thing so I was able to cut it." Fluffy became enraged and began to fire screens with Archive at him, which Desu Desu easily cut, yet again. He then flew towards him and began to punch at him. The small jailer simply kicked the cat away and extended his arm, "Screech!" he said and he unleashed expanding yellow soundwaves from his hand and Fluffy's cat hearing made it sound twice as loud and he fell to the ground. Fluffy was defeated and Desu Desu jumped on top of him aiming his hand at the poor, injured feline but he decided to spare him. The Ultimate Battle Between Angels After Fluffy was defeated and thrown back into his cell, Crystal and Mikasade soon took their battle positions. "I'm going to get you for beating Fluffy" Crystal thought and Mikasade leaped at her, her trident aimed at her heart. She was deflected by a large pink, heart shaped bubble which Crystal Conjured. The bubble soon bursted and relased hundreds mored smaller bubbles which all became solid and pummeled the dominatrix. Mikasade still lunged at the young love mage and slashed, gashed, cut, spun and thrusted with her trident all stopped via the magical bubbles. Mikasade then blew a kiss and formed a pink, bubble like sword with a love heart shaped guard complete with wings and she slashed Crystals arm. Mikasade too was a user of a very powerful love magic. The sword disappeared with a flash of pink energy and Mikasade twisted the bottom of her trident and pulled revealing a long whip.which lashed at Crystal cutting her face. Will write more Later...